PBS Kids Live!
PBS Kids Live! was a series of live tours promoted by Vee Corporation and run from 2001-2005 and in 2008. The 2001-2005 editions were hosted by two different cast members from Zoom, while the 2008 edition was hosted by Chet Anekwe as "MC Chet". Production The music and dialogue for the 2001 and 2002 editions were recorded at Buzzy's Recording in Los Angeles. As many actors for the PBS Kids shows were not based outside the city (in New York City, Boston, Montreal, Toronto, and Vancouver), a majority of the voice actors and actors were flown in. The additional music recording and mastering were done at Sound City Studios. The costumes were built and constructed by VEE Costumes & Creatures, whilst the costumes for the characters from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Between the Lions, Cyberchase, Anne of Green Gables, and Timothy Goes to School were built by BBC Visual Effects in the . The Digit costume earned a Guinness World Record in 2002 for the largest mascot costume of a bird. The Sagwa costumes were reused for several El Kadsreian and charity appearances and the 2018 [[Sagwa on the Go!: A Live Mystery!|live tour for Sagwa on the Go!]] alongside new costumes from Charactorium and Fuse Special Effects, whilst the costume of Digit has appeared at several children's events. The rehearsals at the Heart O'Texas Coliseum in were captured for a 2002 VHS, The Making of PBS Kids Live!. Tours 2001 Rehearsals * August 4, 2001 - * August 8, 2001 - 2001 Tour * October 5, 2001 - * October 7, 2001 - * October 9, 2001 - * October 11, 2001 - * October 13, 2001 - * October 15, 2001 - * October 17, 2001 - * October 19, 2001 - * October 21, 2001 - * October 23, 2001 - * October 25, 2001 - * October 27, 2001 - * October 29, 2001 - * October 31, 2001 - * November 2, 2001 - * November 4, 2001 - * November 6, 2001 - * November 8, 2001 - * November 10, 2001 - * November 12, 2001 - * November 14, 2001 - * November 16, 2001 - * November 18, 2001 - * November 20, 2001 - * November 22, 2001 - * November 24, 2001 - * November 26, 2001 - * November 28, 2001 - * November 30, 2001 - * December 2, 2001 - * December 4, 2001 - * December 6, 2001 - (Spanish and English matinees) 2002 Tour 2003 Tour Titled "International Dreams", this production was the most expensive VEE production at the time, costing nearly US$90,000 (US$122,648.76 in 2018 dollars). This also involved two stops in Japan to promote the launch of PBS Japan, which were performed in Japanese with English matinees, plus a stop in Fuei at the Sporthall King Fuei and two shows in the at the to promote the respective Fueian and British launches of PBS Europe. * September 4, 2003 - * September 6, 2003 - * September 8, 2003 - * September 10, 2003 - * September 12, 2003 - * September 14, 2003 - Sporthall King Fuei * September 16-17, 2003 - * September 19, 2003 - * September 21, 2003 - * September 23, 2003 - * September 25, 2003 - * September 27, 2003 - * September 29, 2003 - * October 1, 2003 - * October 3, 2003 - * October 5, 2003 - * October 7, 2003 - * October 9, 2003 - * October 11, 2003 - * October 13, 2003 - * October 15, 2003 - * October 19, 2003 - * October 23, 2003 - * October 25, 2003 - * October 27, 2003 - * October 29, 2003 - * October 31, 2003 - * November 2, 2003 - * November 4, 2003 - * November 6, 2003 - * November 8, 2003 - * November 9, 2003 - * November 11, 2003 - * November 13, 2003 - * November 15, 2003 - * November 17, 2003 - * November 19, 2003 - * November 22, 2003 - * November 24, 2003 - * November 27, 2003 - * November 29, 2003 - 2004 Tour 2005 Tour 2008 Tour Voice Cast 2001-2005 Tours 2008 Tour 2003 Japanese Events * as Mike * as Shing Ying * as Elmo * as Big Bird * as Zak * as Wheezie * Yukari Tamura as Sagwa Miao * as Dongwa Miao * LiLiCo as Sheegwa Miao 2003 Fueian Event * Ib Af Klintberg as Mike * Anneliese Miläwşä Bilyaletdinov as Shing Ying * Ralph Sveinbjörnsson as Elmo * Adolf Cederschiöld as Big Bird * Roger Aikio as Zak * Heidi Margaret Håheim as Wheezie * Runa Selimaj as Sagwa Miao * Sarah Aðalstein as Dongwa Miao * Fatmirë Göransdottir as Sheegwa Miao Trivia * voiced Clifford in the 2001, 2002, and 2003 tours due to being unavailable. Category:Uncategorized